Aceptar que te fuiste
by YukyYan
Summary: Porque Saori pensó que ella estaba destinada a Darien, jamas pensó que alguien podría llegar y arrebatarle a quien ella creía seguro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 _Ya tendré que entender que en las guerras de amor siempre hay balas perdidas_

* * *

Hacía una tarde perfecta, la temperatura era la ideal para pasear por el parque tomada del brazo de tu pareja, o por lo menos eso creía. Giro su rostro para ver al pelinegro quien mantenía su vista fija en algún punto. ¿Cuándo podría ir por ahí tomada de su mano? ¿Algún día el notaría los sentimientos de ella o tendría que gritarlo en su cara? Jamás había escuchado de una relación de su parte, así que le gustaba pensar que al igual que ella, el estaba secretamente enamorado de alguien... De ella. ¿De quien más? El no tenía demasiado contacto con las féminas que lo rodeaban, aun así, para placer propio, todos en la Facultad los relacionaban y señalaban como la pareja perfecta. Era común escuchar comentarios como "Cuando estén juntos..." Y vaya, no había nada más que la hiciera sentir mejor.

\- Que hermoso día, ¿no lo crees Darién? – pregunto Saori sin dejar de verlo.

\- Si, es un hermoso día. – respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de ver ese punto invisible.

\- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? – pregunto mientras bajaba el rostro apenada, esperaba que la invitara a salir o por lo menos hacerle compañía, ella solo quería estar cerca.

\- Iré con Andrew. – dijo mientras elevó su rostro al cielo.

\- Oh, ¿día de chicos? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No, solo voy a ver un rato. Tal vez va Se… — pero el pelinegro se callo e hizo una mueca. Saori lo noto pero no quiso decir nada, parecía que no era algo agradable o eso quiso creer.

\- Bueno, me lo saludas. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. Entre la escuela y el trabajo es difícil encontrarlo con tiempo para salir.

\- Si. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Es hora. – dijo Darién mientras la despeinaba un poco con la mano. – Nos vemos Saori.

\- Nos vemos Darién... — respondió en un susurro.

Por una razon extraña algunos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, otra chica podría estar en su camino... No, no podía ser, el le diría si haba conocido a alguien. No , definitivamente no, ella era la única amiga de el, tan cercana como para saber que el no salía ni había conocido a nadie. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y no pudo dejar de ver la espalda del pelinegro hasta que lo perdió de vista.

.

.

Giro para ver el reloj en la pared del establecimiento. Si sus sospechas era ciertas no tardaría en llegar. Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento en ese momento, cierto pelinegro amigo suyo entro yendo directamente hacia el.

\- ¡Hola Darién! – saludo Andrew mientras limpiaba la barra.

\- Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo.

\- Bien. Hoy es un día tranquilo. – respondió mientras depositaba el trapo tras la barra. – ¿A que se debe tu visita? _"Como si no lo supiera"._ \- sonrió para si mismo.

\- ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amigo, casi hermano? – pregunto fingiendo molestia.

\- Si, sabes que si pero… estamos en época de finales. No pensé que tuvieras tiempo para eso. – se justifico mientras el rubio.

\- Bueno, solo venia un rato. – volteo a ver el reloj en la pared.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Volteo a su alrededor y dejos salir un lento suspiro.

\- No…

\- Hoy no vendrá. — sonrió el rubio mientras se recargaba en la barra quedando más cerca de él.

\- ¿De que hablas? — pregunto rápidamente Darien mientras sus mejillas se teñian de de rojo. — Deja de decir tonterias Andrew!

\- Olvídalo - respondía mientras alzando los hombros.- Solo decía.

\- Creo que mejor mw voy... — Pero antes deder si quiera levantarse Andrew saludo a alguien a quien el reconocia. Inconcientemente su corazon se agito, solo esperaba nadie lo notara.

\- ¡Lita! – grito Andrew alzando la mano.

\- Hola Andrew. – llego Lita y saludo apenada. – Hola Darién.

\- Parece que hoy vendrán todos a visitarme. – sonrió coqueto el rubio mientras miraba a la castaña.

\- Todos menos Serena. Esta castigada... por dos semanas. – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. – Reprobó Biología. Asi que no la veras por aquí.

\- Oh vaya, es una pena. – dijo Andrew haciendo una mueca. – Bueno, por lo menos durante dos semanas no van a discutir estos dos. – miro a Darién son una sonrisa.

\- Ella me provoca. – refunfuño el pelinegro mientras miraba por la ventana.

\- Lo se… - dijo el rubio en un tono extraño, tono que no paso desapercibido para Darién, el cual lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Sabes? Deberías ayudar a la pobre de Serena con Biología. Eres bueno para eso.

\- ¡Si! Podrías hacer eso por Serena. – grito emocionada Lita. — Ella necesita mucha ayuda, la escuela no es su fuerte.

Darién paso su mirada de la castaña al rubio como si no entendiera que decían.

\- Creo que mejor me voy. – comenzó a tomar sus cosas. – Nos vemos después Andrew.

Los dos lo siguieron con la mirada. – Volverá en dos semanas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dos semanas? – pregunto extrañada Lita. – ¿Por qué en dos semanas?

\- Solo lo se… No vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Lita ladeo la cabeza y lo miraba intrigada, seguro eran cosas de chicos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Si tú tan solo me hubieras pedido un consejo de amor_

* * *

Durante todo el día, todo había sido perfecto. No podía quejarse, las clases, las tareas, el trabajo... aunque l que la hacia sentirse mucho mejor es que ese día había estado junto a Darien todo el tiempo y hoy en especial lo rodeaba un aura que la hacia querer no separarse de el.

\- Vaya, andamos de buen humor hoy. – dijo Saori mirando al pelinegro frente a ella, hoy se miraba muy guapo con esa camisa color salmón y los pantalones claros. Lentamente sentía como sus mejillas de calentaban así que decidió voltear a otro lado.

El la ponía nerviosa, lo necesitaba decir o hacer algo. Su sola presencia la hacía sentirse como si su corazón quisiera latir tan fuerte hasta que saliera disparado.

\- Si, hoy es un gran día. – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Algo importante para hoy? – pregunto curiosa mientras no perdía detalle de sus expresiones. Había algo especial en su rostro ese día lo cual sólo lograba que las ganas de verlo detenidamente aumentaban.

\- Si, tengo que reunirme con alguien y… bueno, es algo importante.

\- Oh vaya. – entonces presto atención en que estaba guardando las cosas rápidamente mientras intercalaba su atención con el computador frente a el. – Alguna cita?

\- Si y no. Es algo mas… no se, es difícil de explicar. Es algo como… una cita con mi destino.

\- Entonces, que tengas una buena cita con la Srita. Destino.

\- Gracias Saori. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! — se despidió mientras guardaba su computadora rápidamente en un maletín y salía corriendo.

Cuando lo miro desaparecer tras la puerta sintió un dolor en su pecho, por alguna razón comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, era como si después de ese momento algo cambiaría.

Dicen que las mujeres tienen un sentido especial y esta vez estaba totalmente en lo cierto.

.

.

¡Darién! – escucho el grito inconfundible de cierta rubia. Se giro y pudo ver como se acercaba a el con la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás había visto. – Lamento el retraso, ¿tienes mucho esperando?

\- No te preocupes por eso. – respondió dando un paso al frente. – Solo démonos prisa.

\- ¿A donde vamos? — pregunto mientras se acercaba.

\- Daremos un paseo en bote. – respondió mientras la tomaba de la manos, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió, ante tal sensación se detuvieron y fijaron la vista en sus dedos entrelazados, lentamente alzaron la mirada y se miraron fijamente, no faltaba decir mas, ambos lo sabían y lo sentían. Era el destino quien los había reunido de nuevo. Con una sonrisa ambos caminaron hacia el bote que los esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Pude haber sido yo_

* * *

\- Saori, por fin te encuentro. – suspiro Kobayashi – Te puedo dejar estos documentos. Mi superior se fue temprano y olvide entregárselos, no podre venir mañana así que.. quería saber si podías entregarlos por mi. – pensó que ella se molestaría por pedirle ese favor, seguro le diría que era responsabilidad de el, que el debía entregarlos personalmente, pero fue todo lo contrario.

\- Claro Kobayashi. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Yo me encargo de entregárselos.

\- Muchas gracias Saori. – agradecido con una reverencia. – Es que se fue tan rápido… andaba tan feliz el día de hoy que nos contagio y olvide por completo los papeles.

\- Ah… — fue lo único que pudo decir. ¿Darien feliz? ¿Cómo podía estar feliz si no se habían visto? Ella debía estar ahí en todo momento, en especial cuando el tuviera lleno el tanque de la felicidad. El no podía ser feliz sin ella... ¿o si?

\- Sabes, creo que esta enamorado o algo así. – dijo pensativo.

\- ¿Tu crees? – pregunto Saori sorprendida.

\- Si, el día de hoy lo mire guardar una rosa entre sus cosas y traía una cara de… - se acerco y mirando a todos lados asegurándose que nadie escuchara le dijo lo mas bajo que pudo – bobo enamorado.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si, si aun no tiene novia seguro la tendrá pronto. No hay duda. Aunque… a decir verdad yo no lo he mirado con nadie, solo con… tigo. – al terminar de hablar, noto que Saori estaba con la cara completamente roja y los ojos brillosos y sintiéndose fuera de lugar decidió despedirse. – Bueno… creo que me tengo que ir… Nos vemos Saori y gracias de nuevo.

Ella solo atino a asentir lentamente.

\- Una rosa… enamorado… no lo han visto con nadie… tal vez. – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue mientras sentía que viaja sobre una nube. Porque si no había sido visto con nadie y el no le había compartido nada era seguro que era ella. No, no había error.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 _Cuando por fin pensé haberlo atrapado fue que se escapo_

* * *

\- Hola Saori. – saludaba un castaño acercándose a la chica mientras ella volteaba a verlo.

\- Hola Kobayashi. – le sonrió. – ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Espero a mi superior. – respondía mientras miraba la hora en su reloj – pero parece que llegara tarde.

\- ¿Tarde? Darién nunca llega tarde. – dijo Saori ofendida. – Seguramente paso algo importante.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – ponía las manos frente a el simulando protegerse. – No estoy diciendo nada malo.

Ella se limito a darle una mirada de molestia y termino de guardar sus cosas en total silencio. Kobayashi prefirió no decir nada aunque le intrigaba el porque su superior no llegaba.

\- ¿Lo vas a esperar aquí? – la castaña rompió el silencio. – Te puedo hacer compañía mientras llega, asi no esperas solo.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar por mi o por el? – pregunto curioso mientras ella se sonrojaba rápidamente. Entonces, a lo lejos escucho unos pasos y levantando la vista miro a su superior corriendo. – Oh mira, ya viene.

Saori volteo rápidamente y lo miro acercarse apresurado. Ahí estaban, las mariposas en su estomago, desde hace largo tiempo comenzó a notar que cuando estaba cerca de Darién su rostro se sentía tibio, su corazón saltaba, su respiración se volvía errática. Le gustaba, le costo trabajo admitirlo y ahora no sabia como acercarse, se conocían desde hace 12 años y no sabia como romper esa barrera que se había formado, porque si, eran amigos pero ella quería algo mas.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpaba Darién mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas para poder regular su respiración. – Se me hizo un poco tarde. – decía apenado mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

\- No se preocupe superior. Se que su tardanza era por algo realmente importante. Saori me acompaño asi que no lo sentí tanto. – dijo Kobayashi mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Gracias Saori. – dijo Darién mirando a la joven, la cual solo pudo sentir mas calor en sus mejillas.

\- Si… no me agradezcas. – le respondió con una sonrisa. – Sabemos que un retraso de tu parte no es por falta de interés o irresponsabilidad.

\- Gracias. – respondió el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso. – Aun asi lo lamento.

\- Y se puede saber ¿por qué llego tarde? – pregunto Kobayashi en tono juguetón. – ¿Acaso estaba con su novia?

El pelinegro se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca de nuevo. Para Saori eso no paso desapercibido, un peso se asentó en su pecho rápidamente, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar de su propia voz lo que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

\- Serena suele perder la noción del tiempo y esta vez me nos ocurrió a los dos. – respondió mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas.

\- _Tiene novia…_ \- pensó para sus adentros la castaña.

\- Vaya, no sabia que tenia novia. – dijo sorprendido el Kobayashi. – Se lo tenia bien guardadito.

Darién solo sonrió de lado un tanto apenado, entonces volteo a ver a su amiga la cual lo miraba anonadada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Saori?

\- ¿Eh? – dio un brinco abriendo los ojos mirando nerviosa a todos lados. – Si, si. Lo que ocurre es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente y bueno, me quede pensando en esas otras cosas.

\- Si, se lo que es eso. – confeso el pelinegro mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de ella. – Bueno, entonces Kobayashi y yo iremos a revisar algunos pendientes.

\- Si, claro, claro. Nos vemos después. – despidiéndose con una leve reverencia se fue caminando rápidamente.

\- _No, no puede ser, Darién no. No. Tiene novia. ¿pero que…? ¿Cuándo?_ – algunas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, a lo cual ella camino mas rápido para irse a refugiar en un salón que se encontraba solo.

Al llegar no pudo contenerse y derramo las lagrimas que se peleaban por salir.

Ahí estaba ella, sufriendo por un amor no correspondido. Jamás pensó que eso pasaría, el nunca menciono algo de algún interés romántico por alguien. Ella siempre había sido la chica con la que todos lo racionaban, eran novios para muchos conocidos, era ella a quien buscaban cuando querían saber donde estaba el, cuando necesitaban saber donde podían encontrarlo. Era ella quien era siempre su pareja para eventos sociales. Era ella, ella y el, siempre.

Era el, solo el. Ahora se entera que otra persona había llegado y se lo arrebato. ¿Cómo pudo llegar alguien y no notarlo? ¿Por qué el jamás menciono nada? Tal vez no le tenia tanta confianza.

Respiro profundamente y limpio su rostro. No, no podía permitirlo. Ella había estado a su lado por años, una desconocida no podía alejarlo. Tal vez era algo pasajero.

\- _El no es de esos._ – se dijo asi misma pero prefiero ignorar lo que su conciencia le decía.

Entonces recordó cuando el decía algún comentario refiriéndose a una chica, siempre pensó que era una indirecta para ella, jamás pensó que otra mujer había aparecido.

\- ¡El jamás dijo nada! – grito y su voz retumbo por las paredes junto con su llanto. – El jamás dijo que había otra chica.

Miles de pensamiento cruzaron por su mente, tal vez debió tener mas iniciativa. Aunque, tal vez el asi se daría cuenta que a quien ama realmente es a ella, porque… con _ella_ no podría tener lo que ellos en 10 años. No, Darién era de ella. Pero aunque se lo repitiera seguía doliendo, su pecho dolía y no podía tenerlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo lloro, pero lo hizo hasta que no pudo mas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 _Si me toca esperarte lo haré_

* * *

\- Te miras muy sonriente, ¿acaso es porque de nuevo tienes el camino libre? – pregunto burlón.

\- ¡Cállate Kobayashi! – lo miro indignada.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Solo que… bueno, pensé que mi superior tenia una relación seria, tu sabes. No pensé que fueran dos chiquillas.

\- Si, fue gracioso.

\- Revelador! Eso fue, revelador. – después de unos cuantos pasos, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad decidió preguntarle a la castaña. - ¿Entonces ya te animaras y le dirás de tus sentimientos?

\- B-Bueno, no lo se. – respondió bajando el rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Vamos, tu puedes. Eres una gran mujer, decidida, valiente, bonita, inteligente… - Ella volteo a verla con los ojos entrecerrados confundía por lo que decía el castaño a su lado. Este al sentir su mirada se callo y volteo hacia otro lado. – Yo solo digo que no pierdes nada y el no podría negarse a estar contigo.

Saori suspiro y sonrió. Porque ella lo quería, desea ser " _ella y el_ ".

.

.

\- _Ella… ella es Sailor Moon._

Fue entonces que entendió. Ella no tenia oportunidad, no porque la novia de Darién fuera la heroína del momento, sino porque pudo ver con sus propios ojos el amor que ambos se tenían, nunca había escuchado al pelinegro tan angustiado como cuando ella cayo inconsciente y la tomo con su brazo para que no cayera al suelo. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por algo, hasta que escucho el grito de desesperación al ver como a ella se le iba la vida tratando de salvarlo.

Ella no podía competir con eso, con el amor verdadero. Por fin había entendido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Yo prefiero fingir que por ti estoy feliz aunque no me escogiste_

* * *

Hoy era el gran día, tu gran día.

Verte de pie junto a ese altar esperando por ella, hizo que tuviera una extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Tu rostro lo decía todo, conocerte tantos años me ayudaba a descifrar todo lo que tu rostro decía. Ese brillo en tus ojos, tu sonrisa nerviosa, el movimiento de tus manos tan ansioso. Pero cuando sonó la melodía que seleccionaron para la entrada de la novia pude ver todo mas claro de lo que pensé. Parecía que todos desaparecimos y solo existían ustedes.

Tus ojos brillaron con tan solo verla de lejos, podría asegurar que algunas lagrimas se estaban acumulando en ellos, tu mirada hacia ella era de infinita ternura, los suspiros que salían sin cesar de tu pecho, cuando ella estaba a tan solo unos metros de ti pude ver como esas lagrimas salieron y corrieron por tus mejillas, las cuales limpiaste rápidamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo en tu rostro. Pude darme cuenta de tantas cosas, entre ellas, que jamás habías visto a nadie como a ella. Podía notarlo, ella era tu todo.

Ella, no podía verse mas radiante, jamás despego su vista de ti y todos pudimos leer en sus labios cientos de "Te amo" que te dedico. Ella era tu princesa, tu eterno amor…

Yo terminare por superarte, lo se. Lo que me ayudara será el saber que eres feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Se que no soy muy buena en esto, ?saben? Si alguien quisiera ayudarme con eso seria genial. Tengo cientos de ideas pero el plasmarlas me cuenta un poco.  
**

 **Nos leemos después!**


End file.
